


SBURB Strategy Guide

by lennyfaceOfficial



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Replay Value AU, SBURB FAQ, Strategy Guide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyfaceOfficial/pseuds/lennyfaceOfficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hosted by me on the behalf of corpseparty user pointlessSemantics</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. [A0A1P1] host's notes

**Author's Note:**

> hosted by me on the behalf of corpseparty user pointlessSemantics

hi

this is lennyfaceofficial

earlier i was browsing the corpseparty forums and i found someone who claimed to have achieved endgame

i dont care if its true or a lie or whatever, i want to know how to get that. so i asked, and i got a response: if i hosted it on ao3, pointlesssemantics would write a sburb strategy guide aimed at getting the ultimate reward.

so, thats what im doing

if some version of me regrets it, im sorry. but this is an opportunity i just cant pass up

this is probably the last youll hear of me. my regards

-lennyfaceOfficial


	2. [A0A1P2] Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter came in. seems to just be a long letter, kinda useless but im not judging
> 
> -lennyfaceOfficial

Well, this is it.

You've decided to play the game, haven't you? Of course, this isn't any fault of your own - if you didn't play, someone else would - but it is still a series of bad, bad decisions that led to the game being created at all. It couldn't have been prevented, due to its nature. In fact, you bought yourself some time.

You bought yourself, quite literally, all the time in the world. Congratulations.

As a first time player, you're likely going to be confused at some of the things said in this guide. What does it mean? Why should I be worried about the endgame? Who are all these people telling me they feel sorry for me? All these questions will be answered in time, but not before the end of this guide. You'll figure it out eventually. Until then skip any chapters or areas with a spoiler tag and/or a [R] in front. You know, spoilers and such.

If you have Replayed once or twice, it would be a good idea to read all the sections. You're going to need them. If you want to achieve endgame, you'll need a lot of luck and even more knowledge. I can provide the second half, but you'll need the first one. By the time you've read this, my part of the bargain has been completed.

Where's your side of the deal?

I wish you luck.

-pointlessSemantics


End file.
